The Night Twilight City Fell
by Nonagon2234
Summary: Escape or be killed, I decide that I want to live.  Future Zelda WIP
1. Chapter 1

My pistol feels heavy in my hands. The wound in my shoulder is making me tired, my blood is flowing freely it is almost soothing. My Medshots are not working, is it that bad? It shouldn't be. I hear a chuckle, my heart beats madly as I hear his voice raked with madness "No need to hide Twilight Princess, your blood will lead me right to you!" another chuckle "So save me the trouble and just come out to die." It is strange to know that you are close to death. My mouth remains shut, while usually I would snap back with a sarcastic remark. Twilight City falls around me, I hear distant gun fire from my own soldiers fighting their corrupt brothers in arms.

Zant. He was the reason behind this, I had infuriated him. I was chosen for royalty instead of him. It sent him into madness, he was cool and calculated. Which did not suit him, originally he was a joker but brilliant in his own right. Now he had my city locked in a conflict I doubt it would recover from anytime soon. The city was literally falling, I had taking cover behind debris, what remains of the roof I see Cell shells launching into the sky leaving a trail of white smoke that marrs the beautiful twilight. I shift slightly causing a sharp pain down my arm, I grab another Medshot from my shoulder bag, I was gland I changed from my more regal attire to these civilian clothes. I uncap the lid and quickly jab it into my neck, I feel the fluid pour into my system. Pulling out I disregard the pain of it leaving my skin. I toss it beside me. I glance nervously at my shoulder, the skin desperately trying to put it self back together. I hope that Zant hadn't used Anti Med Rounds. Though he would have had a hard time getting his hands on some.

I had outlawed them, in one of the wars called The Revolution of Twilight. Anti Personnel weapons had been equipped with these AMRs. Though I had outlawed them, the council had decided to keep a few. I really wished they hadn't. The commlink to my Bio-Sphere reminded me that I had a foreign object in shoulder. Really? I hadn't noticed. The Bio-Sphere was a wrist mounted scanner you could say. It would scan an object in the outside world or in its own virtual database. I had to get a knife, it was in my database but I needed to charge the BioS. I needed to get that AMR out and I needed to get it out soon.

My thoughts about my Bio-Sphere had distracted me, a sound behind me made me jump. I suddenly jump, the movement sent biting pain down my arm. I looked around cautiously. It was just part of the ceiling falling in a distant part of the room. A bullet whizzes past my head. I see a bright grin in the darkness. "I found you!" I raise my pistol at the smile and take a shot. _No direct hit _my BioS said. I growl, my anger overthrew the pain in my shoulder. I look around I needed to escape, there was a hole in the wall. I call up a map, the hole would take me through the worst part of the city. I looked civilian enough, I could get through. I take a crouched dash, my bag awkwardly smacking my side. I could hear Zant's startled noise. I was so close! I had nearly made it out. Then I was stopped, I could of sworn I could see the bullets in exquisite detail as they passed. Those damn MedShots, tripping me out like that. I spun around my pistol aimed into the darkness. Oh gods what was I doing? My head felt light, MedShots or too much blood loss I wasn't to sure. I hear a few shots resound around me, I dive to cover. What a way to start my reign, hiding in the dark bleeding out. "Stop hiding _your highness_!" The way he said the last bit made me shiver, I had to think fast. I was losing this fight. The exit was right there, I had to decide. Escape or be killed.

I decide that I want to live, I run for the hole in the wall. My BioS is practically screaming at me _Hostiles in the area! _It was a short drop, I had glanced out the window that was once there when I was bored during meetings. I was so close, I was So. Damn. Close. I hadn't expected stellar results, but when the bullets hit me, I was still shocked. I clutch my chest as I fall.

My vision is wavering, _Losing Consciousness. Left arm is broken. Two chest wounds have been sustained at this time they are minor. Upper body wound exact position Left shoulder, at this time it is a medium threat. Three ribs on the left side are broken one is shattered at this time there is no imminent threat._

"I-inject light Med Cure." I stutter out. _Affirmative _The liquid seemed to work instantly, the brutal pain through me had lessened. But not enough, I stumble as I stand. I lean against a wall, my ears are ringing. Feels like a bad hangover, if you were hit by a godsdamned hovertank.I was about to ask for directions from BioS, when I heard a loud explosion. It rocked the street, Cell Shells! The shells would explode on impact and release its own type of shrapnel, that when implanted into a building or a person it would explode almost instantly. It named due to the fact that the shrapnel is held in prison cell like cases within the shell. I duck into an alley way, I needed help. My whole kingdom needed help. The city is barely standing. Those caught in the crossfire are most likely doomed. I had to do something, the neighboring city Gerudo Capital would not help me. Due to an alliance with Hyrule. Then it hit me, Hyrule! They could help! I just needed a way to get there. A Twilit Cycle leans against the wall beside me. Looks like I found my way out of the city.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to Shadow Commando for the first review :D

I mount the cycle, its dark body plates had the odd scratch in it. Twilit Cycles had been around for a long time. They had been created by a Twilight scientist by the name of Cheron. He had created them for reconnaissance teams. After the Revolution they made these cycles civilian. I didn't know the specs exactly, but I remember getting into races with Zant. Oh gods I used to be best friends with him, but this isn't the time to reminisce. The bike pings at me, a small screen builds itself into the body of the cycle. It needed a keycode, I knew it would take to long to override and I knew a trick. Zant had shown this little trick to me when we stole a few cycles from a warehouse up by the Market District. He said "If you don't know the code, just hit the spot beside the screen until it gets confused." I swore he was joking but he smack roughly beside the screen. The screen blackened for a moment, before saying access granted. I brought the butt of my gun down the screen blackens. A soft ping reassures me, the cycle starts with a soft purr. I take off down the alley, I glance to the side and I see a hovertank go by.

I slow at the end of the alley, I plug BioS into the cycle. The cycles screen shows the layout of the city, I bring up BioS' screen mirrored the one on the cycle. "Directions to Hyrule." The map showed a line leading through the streets. Gods I love technology, The cycle moved seamlessly over the streets. It was oddly quiet, I was disquieted as I glanced around. Bodies of my men lay dead, for the first time in quite along time I feel tears stinging at my eyes. A burned out husk of a hovertank blocks half of the road, I weave around it. Cell Shells still fly though the sky. Friendly? I don't know. But the explosions chose no sides as it ripped my city apart. I couldn't cry,that wasn't me. My vision is blurred, I stop the cycle and wipe my eyes. The whole situation was just hitting me, I could be such an idiot. I hadn't realized the severity of it, until I saw the real thing. I shake my head and wipe my eyes. I felt like I had let everyone down, that I had been the reason for the deaths of possibly millions of people. Shame and heartbreak surges through me, earlier this morning life had been going on as normally as possible. My adviser desperately trying to corral me, as I sat through the council meeting albeit very reluctantly. I sigh this wasn't the place nor the time for a pity party, I'll have one of those when I'm safe in Hyrule. I blink the tears away, and I reload my pistol. I wasn't gonna pull any stops Zant's insurgents were everywhere, I just happen to be lucky enough to avoid them. For now anyway, Zant was smart he wasn't about to just leave me and say 'hey she must be dead' shrug it off and then take the throne. No he would make sure I was dead and possibly try to do it himself. I get the cycle moving again the broken city blurs as the cycle flys by. It was a welcoming distraction, the ride was peaceful. Until I heard the gun fire getting closer, I weave into an alley. I see the Hylian Eagle on the side of a hovertank, what are the Hylians doing here? 

They were fighting Zant's men! I was excited, I was about to turn the cycle in their direction when I see a shell crash down. I hear one of the Hylians scream "We got ourselves a prison cell!" I swerved into a driveway and bolted into the alley. BioS chimed _You are going the wrong way_ "I know that!" I snapped. My patience was at a low. That Med Cure was wearing off, bringing back the sharp pains in my body.  
I feel blood start dripping from my shoulder and chest. "Light Med Cure" I say annoyed, again it was instantaneous. These damned AMRs were kicking my ass. Not a very pleasant feeling really, when your skin is trying to knit itself back together but it can't so its always doing something. Not that pleasant to look at either. I glance at the map, I wasn't even close. Its seems as if parts of the city were abandoned as soon as it seems all the opposing forces were dead. At least I'll have an easy ride. A check point was coming up, a few of Zant's insurgents were sitting by the checkpoint. The worst part was I could recognize a few of them, I couldn't just crash through them. Those assault rifles of theirs would rip me apart! I power the cycle down, I slowly and silently get off. I crouch and look over the area, there were at the least five guys. Maybe if I press up against a wall and knock it'll work, I doubt it but its still a nice thought. _Object B75 complete, _my knife! Alright I had forgotten about that. I dug into my bag and gripped the rather large sphere. It had tribal like designs on it, they glowed faintly. I always thought it made an excellent flashlight. "Open." I say softly, my voice barely a whisper, the BioS itself would only work if the user would speak. Anyone else it would lock them out, the sphere opens the bottom half has an indent. I go to pluck the knife from the sphere, forgetting how hot it still would be. _Right fingertips have been burned threat is low._ Hissing in pain, I suck on one of my finger tips. It wouldn't fix it but it felt effective. I wait until the upper half a tiny notice pops up. _Object cooled, it is now safe to grab. _If the godsdamned thing was sentient it would probably be having a field day with this. Maybe I juggle the knife boredly. I bet I could pick out the AMRS with this thing.

A/N  
I have been planning on describing the technology more in side notes, so I wouldn't really interrupt the narrative. So I've been keeping the tech descriptions quite beige prose. Don't worry I might make a whole codex things. Thanks for reading!


End file.
